All's Fair
by LianneZ4
Summary: Rachel and Keller share an interest. Season 6 AU.


**ALL'S FAIR**

 **Summary:** Rachel and Keller share an interest. Season 6 AU.

 ** **Content Notice:** **Talk of violence and non-con

 _ **A/N:** Written for sapphire2309 during Fandom stocking._

* * *

"So, if you had Caffrey here, right now. What would you do?"

"I'd break a couple fingers and his arm. Then I'd break him. Then I'd fix him again. _Properly._ "

Keller raises an eyebrow. "Sweetheart, we've been over this. You can't – _ouch! You crazy bitch!"_

"I told you not to call me that," Rachel smiles as she pulls her knife out of the wall and wipes off the blood.

" _You cut my fucking ear!"_

"Just the tip of it. Must be getting rusty. Now _stop whining_ , it's annoying me."

"Oh we wouldn't want that, would we," Keller snarls at her. With a glare, he pulls out a handkerchief and presses it against his bleeding ear. "Anyway my point stands. Look, don't get me wrong. Physical violence? Totally cool with doing that. But with Neal, pain… it's just an inferior tool. Now, targeting his loved ones–"

"I heard what you said about targeting his loved ones," says Rachel flatly. "Kate, Burke and the wife, Mozzie, 'Rebecca'… and where's Neal now, huh? Still sucking up to the feds? I certainly don't see him falling into _your_ arms."

"Okay, I've had some temporary setbacks. But if you go and start waving your crazy knives at him–"

"You think I don't have self-control?" Rachel stares him down coolly. "I waited _years_ before we had a good plan to spring out Caffrey. _I_ built the Pink Panthers. I didn't even kill Woodford after he tried to force me out and left me to the feds." Woodford actually cried when she walked back into the room after faking her death. _He thought he was so smart, calling off the helicopter and leaving her on the island…_ His betrayal, the Feds getting her prints and DNA, every bit of humiliation she suffered in a federal prison he would pay her back hundred-fold. For now he had to play the part of the Panthers' leader. _If_ he did it well, Rachel promised not to kill his family. She might even let him die in peace in a federal prison if she was feeling particularly magnanimous.

 _After trying to steal her crew and calling her a weak, bleeding-heart cunt? Not bloody likely._

Keller pales, probably remembering Woodford as well. Rachel smiles. She might have given Keller the position of her second _(for now)_ , but that didn't mean he should get too comfortable. Woodford was right in one way – she had been too lenient, made an embarrassing mistake like a goddamn rookie when she let him usurp too much power. _Pathetic and sloppy. Never again._

Still, Keller was useful – and smart enough to know when to be loyal. "We'll go on with our plan," says Rachel. "Keep reminding Neal about the Panthers' violent past. Throw in a few Kate and Ellen references if you can but _be subtle._ "

"Sweethea– _Rachel_. I got it." Keller smirks. "Besides, you were right. Just seeing me gives Neal _all_ these warm memories… Give me another one or two meetings with him? He'll be so ready to bolt we won't even need to kill my 'Interpol handler'."

Rachel frowns. "Don't get too cocky, Matthew. I want Neal _and_ I want the money. You fuck this up, it'll be your body in the dumpster."

"Yeah, yeah…" Keller grumbles. "I sure hope Caffrey appreciates what we're doing for him."

"In a few weeks, 98% of the world will think he's dead, the rest will think he ran again. Nobody will be looking for him." Rachel smiles. "Neal will come around. Eventually."

She looks forward to having Neal in her bed again. _And_ to having him on her crew. They've been decent but Woodford has clearly shown her that upgrades were needed. _Another lesson he taught her. Maybe she won't have dear old Alan castrated in prison after all. She'll have to think about it._

Just thinking about Neal _aches_ like a missing limb. So gorgeous. So clever. So terribly misguided. They need to get the money to pacify the rest of the crew but to Rachel, Neal is the true prize here. _Soon._

 _She has_ such _plans for him. If Keller does his part well, she might even reward him and let him play with them. And it's still_ way _too much in the works but if they can get Sara Ellis here… Rachel's clit throbs. Her and Keller, with Neal so beautiful covered in his own blood. Neal naked and bruised from head to toe, begging at her feet. Neal watching as she fucks Sara to tears. Neal becoming what he was always meant to be under her precise fingers. Watching him and Keller… watching Neal strike Keller down as he takes his rightful place at her side. All those people. All those possibilities._

And unlike Woodford, Keller is on the same page with her. "We'll get him, boss. I'll get it done."

"See that you do," says Rachel kindly. She clenches her fist until her nails dig in her palm again, and enjoys the pleasurable feeling of pain.

 _Neal_ will _be hers. It's just a matter of time._


End file.
